pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cubone
Vs. Cubone is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 11/28/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Max and Brendan slowly make their way through Rock Tunnel, each of them holding onto a flashlight. Brendan looks around anxiously. Brendan: Why do we have to go through this dark, damp, dank tunnel? Max: Because it is the quickest way to get to your next contest in Silver Town! If we don’t make it through here, then we’d have to backtrack all the way back around through Cerulean City, and you wouldn’t make it in time! Brendan: Oh, shut up, Max! I know you’re the one who keeps us from getting lost following this guy, but you don’t have to act like such a know-it-all! Max: Well, maybe if you operated with any kind of common sense, that wouldn’t be an issue! Brendan: I do too operate with common sense! I considered flirting with Lillian back in Saffron City, due to her entirely cute work-out like attire! But I refrained, due to not wanting to look like that I was trying to butter her up! Ian: She’s also way older than you too. Brendan: Exactly! So don’t judge me on, hey! Ian, I thought you were on my side! Max: He’s never on your side! He’s on the side that makes the most sense. In this case, the side where you don’t act like a creeper! Brendan: Just because I have incredible flirting skills, doesn’t make me a creeper! Max: Oh, really? How many times has your flirting actually had any kind of results?! You still get rejected each time. It even caused you to anger two coordinators in the Pacifidlog Town contest! Brendan: I still beat both of them! Ian: Guys, enough. Brendan: You think you can say when to stop, Ian? Well, forget it! This argument has gone far beyond the point of you silencing us! The clashing of rocks occurs, stopping the argument and causing Brendan and Max to look for the source. An Onix spirals around, heading straight towards the group. Brendan: What is that?! Max: An Onix?! Ian: You guys irritated it with your yelling. Brendan: Then, why didn’t you say anything?! Ian: I did. You didn’t listen. Beldum, Take Down! Onix goes to Tackle the noisy group, as Beldum shoots forward, blocking it with Take Down. Beldum is sent flying off to the side, Ian running after it. Onix roars, as it stretches itself upward towards the cave roof, roaring again. It hits the roof of the cave, causing a Rock Slide to fall down below. Brendan and Max take off running, when a boulder drops, cutting the two off from each other. Brendan: Max! The ground begins to collapse, as Brendan falls through, the Onix giving chase to him. Ian makes it over to a grouping of boulders, moving them to uncover Beldum. More boulders fall from above, as Ian gets Beldum out, carrying it away. Beldum: Beldum! Beldum floats out of Ian’s arms, ramming more boulders with Take Down, knocking them away. Ian: Thanks, Beldum. Beldum: Bel. Cubone: Cubone! A Cubone is struggling to lift a boulder, desperate to get underneath. Ian goes over to help it, as Cubone takes a defensive stance, crying and yelling. Cubone: Cubone, bone! Bone, cu, Cubone! Ian: I’m just going to help. Cubone leaps at Ian, going for a Head Butt. Beldum shoots forward with Take Down, knocking Cubone away. Cubone rubs its head from the impact, as Beldum uses Take Down on the boulder, destroying it. Cubone looks perplexed, as it runs over, unburying a bone. Cubone: (Crying in excitement) Cu! Cubone! Cubone hugs its bone, as Ian and Beldum head off. Cubone stares after them for a moment. Max: Ian?! Brendan! Where are you? Ian and Beldum make it over to Max, him panting with relief. Max: Oh, thank goodness! I’m glad you weren’t squished too! Ian: That Onix was pretty agitated by you two arguing. Did you see where it ended up? Max: I think it fell through a hole in the floor. Brendan and I got cut off by a boulder, so I don’t know what happened to him. Ian: Knowing his luck, he’s being chased by the Onix. We better go find him. Max: (Worried) Ian? Brendan will be okay, won’t he? Ian: (Smiles) He’ll be fine. End Scene Brendan: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! I don’t like this thing chasing me! Brendan is on the run, Onix right on his tail behind him. Brendan opens a Pokéball, choosing Spinda to come out with him. Spinda: Spinda! Onix roars, as Spinda yells in fear, running past Brendan, being faster than him. Brendan: Hey! Don’t leave me behind! Use Water Pulse on that Onix! Spinda: Spin! Spinda forms a water sphere between its ears, firing a stream of water. Onix lets out a gasp as it dodges Water Pulse with ease, as it goes to Tackle them. Spinda leaps into Brendan’s arms, him carrying it as he speeds up to dodge the Tackle. Brendan: Oh, why are you as big a baby as I am?! At least Max is alright while its chasing us! Spinda: (Tearful) Spinda, spin. Brendan: Let’s see if this will do us any better! Spinda, use Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue aura, as it dances erratically in Brendan’s arms. Onix stops chasing them, swaying back and forth in confusion. Brendan stops running, giving off a sigh of relief. Brendan: Whew! There we go! Nothing to worry about now! Onix crashes into the cave wall, as it roars, unleashing a Rock Slide attack. Boulders fall at Brendan, as he sighs in disbelief. Brendan: Oh, come on! Brendan takes off running again, as Spinda fires a Psybeam to deflect a boulder. More boulders fall, as Spinda fires Water Pulse, using it like a jet propulsion to rocket Brendan forward, getting him out of the Rock Slide range. Onix crashes back and forth, causing several wild Zubat and Geodude to scatter and flee. Brendan: Whew. At least it can’t get any worse! Max: Brendan! Brendan gets a tingle down his spine, as he peaks over a boulder to see. Max, Ian and Beldum run towards the Rock Slide zone, searching for Brendan. Max is calling out desperately, as Beldum deflects more boulders with Take Down. Max: Brendan, where are you?! Brendan: Just my luck! Max! Get out of there! Max: Huh? Brendan! Onix snaps out of confusion, as it spots Max. It shoots down for a Tackle attack, Max gasping in fear. Spinda appears using Feint Attack, and is blown back, crashing into a boulder. Brendan returns Spinda, as Max makes it over to Brendan and hugs him. Max: Don’t ever disappear like that again! Brendan: Me? Ha! You’re the one I’ve got to worry about, shorty! Max: (Yelling) I am not short! Onix roars, as another Rock Slide falls at the two of them. Brendan pushes Max behind him, his face looking stern and serious. Brendan: Oh, not this time. Wynaut, use Counter! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Wynaut. Wynaut: Wynaut! Wynaut glows with a multi-colored aura, as it extends a forcefield, catching all of the boulders falling towards Brendan and Max. Wynaut strains to push through for a moment, then catapults them all back at Onix, its eyes looking in terror. Onix is slammed by the Countered Rock Slide, as it is buried underneath it, groaning lightly. Max: Way to go, Wynaut! Wynaut: (Panting heavily) Wy. Brendan: Whew! That’s showing them! Onix breaks out of the boulders, roaring as it goes in for a Tackle attack. Brendan groans, as he points at Onix. Brendan: One more time, Wynaut! Counter! Wynaut Counters Tackle, knocking Onix back, it defeated. Brendan: That better be the end of that! Max: There’s one way to make sure. Catch it! Brendan: What? Me, catch that thing?! Hm. Might be interesting for contests. Or at least a challenge for me. Alright, I’ll do it! Go, Pokéball! Brendan throws a Pokéball, as it hits Onix, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as the Pokéball locks. Brendan goes over, picking it up. Brendan: Whoo-hoo! I caught, an Onix! Ian and Beldum walk over to them, not looking excited. Ian: Not bad. Good way to fix this mess you got us into. Brendan: Hey! This wouldn’t have happened if Max, Brendan stops, as if realizing something. Brendan then bends down, getting at eye level with Max. Brendan: I’m sorry about before, Max. I guess I could use a little work with common sense. Max: (Chuckles) Don’t worry. You’re forgiven. Brendan: What’s that supposed to mean? You’re supposed to apologize for antagonizing me as well! You jerk! Max laughs, as a bone spins at them like a boomerang, going over Ian’s head. It curves back, as Cubone catches it, pointing it back at him. Cubone: Cubone! Cu, Cubone, bone! Max: Huh? A Cubone? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon. It wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly. Ian: What do you want now? Cubone: Cubone, bone! Ian: Alright, then. Ready for a good battle, Beldum? Beldum: Beldum. Brendan: Wait, you’re going to battle it? Ian: That’s what it wants. Beldum, Take Down, let’s go! Beldum shoots forward with Take Down, as Cubone throws Bonemerang, it spiraling at Beldum. Beldum dodges, as Cubone counters Take Down with Head Butt. The two are knocked back, as Bonemerang strikes Beldum from behind, knocking it out of the air. Cubone catches the bone, slamming it into its other hand. Cubone: Cu! Ian: Heh. Tough. Beldum, go for Take Down! Beldum shoots forward with Take Down, as Cubone throws Bonemerang again. Beldum goes to the right, then comes at Cubone with a zigzag pattern, knocking it back. Bonemerang flies over where Cubone originally was, breaking a boulder that it crashes into. Cubone gets up and charges Beldum with Head Butt, hitting it hard. Ian: Once more ought to do it. Take Down! Cubone runs over to get its bone, as Beldum strikes it with Take Down. Cubone flies back, skidding across the ground, landing right next to its bone. Ian draws a Pokéball. Ian: Go! Pokéball! Ian throws the Pokéball, sucking Cubone in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as it locks. Ian goes over, picking it up. Ian: I caught, a Cubone. Brendan: Nice! Looks like this journey through this dark, damp, dank tunnel had some benefits to it after all! Max: Oh, quit trying to suck up! (Snickering) You already said you’re dumb! Brendan: (Angry) Why you little brat! Main Events * Brendan caught an Onix. * Ian caught a Cubone. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Max Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's, newly caught) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Wynaut (Brendan's) * Onix (Brendan's, newly caught) * Zubat * Geodude Trivia * The Pokémon in the Rock Tunnel are based off the Gen II games, where Cubone can be found there. * Ian helping free Cubone's bone from the Rock Slide wreckage was inspired by the manga One Piece. After an avalanche, Luffy helped unbury a Lapahn, or a giant carnivorous rabbit, which later came to Luffy's aid. * Ian catching a Cubone is a tie in to Cobalt's and Silver's Marowak. * This episode is the 200th episode of the Pokémon Tales franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier